Truth, But No Logic
by MoodyLithium
Summary: Jack and Rose live through the sinking, and are soon together again, but will they be left in peace? Note: happier, than my previous story and also easier to read. Will be updated more!
1. Default Chapter

**__**

Truth, But No Logic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic. Though I would love to, sadly I don't. Sorry about the other story being hard to read, I'm fixing that as soon as I can; this was typed in a better word processor, and I'm putting the other in it. Major thanks to all who reviewed. Your comments were great!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Jack slowly stepped from the Carpathia. He looked around at the other survivors; they were all happy to have finally made it. His gaze settled on the Statue of Liberty. Rose would have loved to see it. It was a symbol of freedom. Rose's freedom……… The tears were already flowing before Jack noticed. He didn't bother to check them. What did it matter if he cried anyway? Rose was gone, Fabrizo was gone, everyone who had every been in his life was gone. 

"Dawson, Rose Dawson." Jack heard the woman give her name to the officer. No, it couldn't be he told himself. It wasn't possible, and besides what was the point of giving HIS name to them? But, that voice had been so familiar……..Jack allowed himself a quick look. It was her! Rose stood less than twenty feet from him. The dull ache that had held his heart released his grip instantly. She was so beautiful, but something wasn't right. Jack couldn't place it at first, but moments later he understood.

A single tear slid down her cheek, and Jack realized it was the sorrow written all over her face that had caused her to look different. "Rose!" he yelled. Rose looked over in his direction. It couldn't be Cal yelling at her; he wouldn't do that. He'd just grab her, and go. Her eyes found Jack . A smile found its way onto her face. Jack! Without stopping to think about it she ran over to him. 

Jack saw her running to him. The tears that had been falling continued, but now they were no longer tears of sadness, they were filled with joy. He stood there unable to believe she was actually about to be with him again. He simply held out his arms, and Rose fell into them. She lay against his chest. This was how it should be; Jack thought pulling her closer. Him and Rose, his Rose. 

Neither were aware of the people around them, and even of they had been, they wouldn't have cared. They had eyes only for each other. Jack moved her head up slightly. He gazed at her with love in his eyes. Rose smiled slightly, and Jack returned it with a big grin. He leaned closer to her. Their lips were inches form touching.

Rose moved forward and kissed him. Jack pulled her against him. The kiss deepened, but not as much as both of them wanted. As the kiss ended, Rose was remember ed something she had said to Cal about her paintings the first day on Titanic, "It's like being inside a dream or something. There's truth, but no logic." She smiled. This was that. Jack was like a dream come true, and their love was truth, but who could find logic in love?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Just a few things, 

One: This will actually be happy! Yay!! Sorry, it's my birthday and I'm a little bouncy. More chapters to come. Review!!


	2. Sleep and Kisses

**__**

Truth But No Logic-2

Disclaimer: I don't own these people!!!! 

Thanks to Pepsi baybee for her review. I know Jack died, but I like to ignore this when I write about Titanic. Your review was really sweet! Also thanks to all who reviewed my other story and this one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack looked down at Rose, as she lay peacefully in his arms, and his heart swelled with love for her. In his head he reviewed the events of the past week. It was all so surreal; finding Rose, asking her to marry him…….Jack remembered how he had watched with bated breath as she teased him. Rose had stood in mock deliberation for half of eternity, it had seemed to Jack at the time. Now, looking back, he realized it had been only a couple of minutes.

She had thrown her arms around him, smiling happily. Jack loved how when she smiled it always lit up her whole face, and this time was no exception. Her voice was low, and soft in his ear when she whispered "Of course I will." He had hugged her close, gently kissing her cheek. 

They had been married two days later, and were currently living in an apartment paid for by the money Cal had left in his coat. Jack hadn't wanted to use Cal's money, but Rose had pointed out that they had no other means by which to live without it. He had grudgingly conceded to Rose's reasoning.

Rose stirred slightly as she awoke. A small smile was on her face as she sat up beside Jack. "Good morning," she said. Her voice was slurred by her long sleep, but nevertheless filled with love. "More like good afternoon," Jack replied. Afternoon? She thought, How can it be afternoon? I couldn't gave slept that long. Jack grinned at the confusion written on her face, and kissed her lightly. "Rose, honey you slept for a good deal longer than you think."

"I did?" "Yes, why is that so surprising?" "I'm not really used to sleeping late and it just…." Rose's voice had more than a little desperation in it. "Rose?" Jack prodded gently, "Are you ok?" He cupped her chin with his palm, forcing her to look into his eyes. "I wasn't sure if you'd be mad," Rose said softly. Jack shook his head; why would she think he would be mad if she slept late? 

He smiled down at her. Oh, she was so beautiful! He knew this was a serious moment, but he couldn't resist pulling her into a kiss. If Rose minded she didn't show it in her response; she kissed him back, deepening it. 

A moment later, Jack ended the kiss, fearing that if he didn't do so soon than he wouldn't be able to. "Rose," he whispered, "what would make you think I would be mad?' Rose looked sheepish. "I don't know, I just can't stop thinking about Cal, and how he would react to things." Her voice was low, little more than a whisper. 

The hatred Jack had felt for Cal on the ship came back with a vengeance; that someone could hurt Rose, or would even want to was baffling to him. "Jack? What is it?" Rose touched his cheek gently. Jack snapped out of his reverie; in his mind he had been on the ship once more, but this time he got to tell Cal what an asshole he was for treating Rose the way he had. "Sorry, I sorta drifted away I guess. " "That's ok. Jack, I'm sorry about thinking you would react like Cal, I wasn't thinking." Rose looked at him, her eyes apologetic. "Rose, I love you, and it doesn't matter, as long as you know I'd never do anything to hurt you." Jack smiled as the apology in Rose's eyes was replaced by love. She mischievously in return. "You know, I'm not all that tired anymore," she whispered. Jack kissed her again. "Me neither." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: I know that was sort of fluffy and pointless, but I want them to be happy. Next chapter things get more difficult with the return of our favorite villain, and ice queen. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Luck to all in writing! Review!


	3. Voices in My Head

****

Truth, But No Logic-4

~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I do nor own the characters. I do own the voices in Cal's head. Thanks to all who have reviewed. Lithruin, I had no intentions of making Cal an evil guy. He will do bad things, (maybe, I'm not telling) but it's not like I'm picking on him or anything. Note: Takes place the same day as the last chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cal paced the hotel room he had occupied for the past week. He hadn't found their names on the list, but he knew they had survived. He could feel it. 

He had already set up an allowance for Ruth, and had purchased a ticket for her to go back to Philadelphia. She would be leaving the next day. Cal had already decided that if he _ did _find them, that she shouldn't be in the city. It might complicate things.

He was confident that he could find them, or rather _her_. He had no real interest in Jack. 

Rose. That was where his interest lay. He had been taught since birth that no-one could equal him, and what was his was his by divine right. His father's voice rang in his head.

"What is yours is yours. _No-one _can take it from you." His father, the teacher of all things. He had drilled his son in lessons of these sort all his life. It had never occurred to Cal that perhaps he could be wrong.

Until now. Until Jack. He had come into the picture out of nowhere, and had Rose in his arms in a day. Cal couldn't understand how he had done it. 

__

He, Caledeon Hockley, had spent months trying to open her up. He had given her _The Heart of The Ocean_, and still no reaction! Jack, what had Jack given her?

Cal couldn't answer that, but Rose could have. She would have said: Love. But, Rose wasn't able to answer his question, and he sat in confusion.

__

Maybe, you should just forget it. Let her live in peace; she wants Jack, not you, his mind said. Cal pondered this. It wasn't unreasonable. Rose_ did_ want Jack, not him.

__

But, wouldn't that be letting him have what is YOURS? a voice in his mind countered. Ah, this was a new idea. Why should Jack get Rose? Maybe, the voice was right.

__

Haven't you caused her enough suffering? the first voice asked. Well, maybe hr had, but did that really matter? The only thing that had mattered a moment ago was that Rose was his.

__

That's right, she is yours. You should get her back. Ah, the sweet voice of one's not-quite-sane side. Perhaps, perhaps. Cal dropped into a chair. Perhaps he would, or wouldn't Who can tell? He leaned back in the chair.

It was then that the matter left his hands. It became a battle between two sides of his mind: the reasonable one and the not so nice, one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Hope you enjoyed that. The voices are not schizophrenia. This has in a twisty way provided an insight into Cal, but I can't say which voice will win. (Really, that's coz I don't know that) Review!!!!!!


	4. Peace

****

Truth, But No Logic-4

Disclaimer: I don't own these people!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The California sun was bright, ad the Pacific Ocean glittered like a jewel. Rose smiled happily. They were really there; deep down she had know they would come, but it had never seemed real. Now it was. Jack returned her smile. He squeezed her hand. 

"We're here," he said. "We are," Rose said. She giggled. It was all just so overwhelming. Jack, the pier, the last month had been like something from a dream. Rose was terrified that it really was a dream and she would wake up.

As if reading her thoughts, Jack said, "It's like a dream isn't it?" Rose nodded and kissed his cheek softly. "I love you," he whispered in her ear. Rose lay her head on his chest as Jack's arms encircled her. "I love you too," she said. 

They stood this way for twenty minutes before Jack realized that they were attracting attention. "We should go down to the pier," he said. "Alright." Rose took his hand, and they ran down the short hill laughing like two schoolchildren.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The voices had returned. Oh, they had come and gone in the past few weeks, but never like this. It was never this bad; they were louder and more insistent. Cal couldn't choose between them. Both sounded so full of logic. 

He didn't want to cause Rose any more hurt because he loved her, but it was this very reason that made the other alternative that much more attractive to him. 

__

Why would that be so bad? one of the voices whispered softly. Cal knew which it was; it was the Dark Voice. The voice that always told him to go after her. The voice that held so much allurement………….

__

You know you shouldn't, the other, the Light Voice, insisted. Cal leaned back in his chair. This was becoming too much. He was not capable of choosing, and it was tearing him apart. 

Rose. Her image came unbidden to his mind. She was so beautiful, so_-So not with you, _the Dark Voice sneered. Cal slammed his fist into the table. This was _his _mind and he was not going to have it taken over.

"She is not with me because she doesn't want to be," he said aloud. The sound of his voice surprised him; it was the first human voice he had heard in days. In the time since he had taken refuge in his study, blotting out the world, with its peering eyes and inquisitive demands he had heard nothing but the voices that terrorized his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Jack and Rose, were having the time of their lives. They rode horses, and drank until they could barely stand. In the end, Jack had to carry Rose back to their bungalow. She had laughed the whole way.

Jack carefully laid her on the bed. She seemed to have fallen asleep, and he did not wish to wake her. She moaned softly and rolled over toward him. Jack smiled and lay beside her, pulling her into his arms. He wouldn't trade this for anything. Rose smiled in her sleep, and Jack wondered briefly what she was dreaming of. It didn't matter, as long as it made her happy. He kissed her hair lightly and drifted off into the oblivion of sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cal stared into the mirror. That can't be me, he told himself. I don't look like that. 

The person staring back at him had sunken eyes, blank and expressionless, greasy hair, that stuck up all over his head, and pale translucent skin. In short, this was the reflection of a sick person. 

"But I'm not sick," he said. Cal had taken to speaking aloud to himself a lot as it seemed to help with the Voices. They were dimmer when he was speaking, almost not there. Almost, but never not there.

Cal was getting the impression that they would always be there. There in the back of his mind, leering at him, taunting him with their tantalizing advice. Advice that he dared not follow.

"I'm getting out of New York," he said. "It's the city that's causing this. Too many reminders. I need to go somewhere where no one knows me and I can try not to think of Rose." Satisfied with this plan, he walked to the door of his study, and unlocked it.

~~

Cal stepped out into the sunlight for the first time in a week. He breathed deep. Maybe, he was ok now. Maybe, it had been the isolation that had done it. He really didn't know. 

Cal had decided where he would go by throwing a dart at a map. This had seemed like the best option, and his dart had landed with a THWACK on California.

Now all that was left was to get the train ticket, then he would be gone. Cal smiled wanly. Gone. The word made a hollow ring in his mind. Not like the Voices though, this was a different sort of ring. A sad ring, where the Voices had been an insane ring. 

The Voices were almost gone now. Except for a few soft whispers, he hadn't heard them since leaving his house. Cal considered this a good sign.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jack!" Rose called. He had disappeared into the water and she hadn't seen him for hours, well to her it was hours. It was really five minutes. She scanned the horizon worriedly. _Where is he?_ she thought. Rose considered calling for him again but thought better of it; it would cause too much of a disturbance.

She wrung her hand nervously. _What is something had happened to him?_ Rose quickly dismissed this thought from her mind. If she began thinking about that possibility then she wasn't sure if she would be able to keep from crying.

Rose stiffened. A hand was inching its way around her waist. She whirled around to face Jack. He was dripping wet, but grinning all the same. All her worry flowed from her mind. "Jack!" she cried, throwing her arms around him. Dazed, Jack held her tightly, He wondered what had happened.

Before he could ask, he was told. "Where were you?" Rose asked. Her eyes were filled with anxiety. "I went swimming. Didn't you hear me tell you?" Rose felt her face go hot. Now she remembered. 

"I…." Rose couldn't find the words to explain. Jack slowly caressed her cheek. "It's ok. I should have made sure you knew where I was." Rose smiled halfheartedly. "Please don't do it again." "I won't." 

Jack kissed her lips softly, but the kiss quickly progressed. "I'll make it up to you," he whispered into her mouth. In one swift movement, he had Rose up in his arms and was standing.

She giggled, breaking off the kiss. Jack grinned, and carried her back to the bungalow.


	5. A Watery Rescue

****

Truth, But No Logic-5

~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

AN: This chapter is the basis for the sequel to this story. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cal arrived in California less them two days later. He had no real idea where he was going, and he didn't care. The Voices were gone. Cal felt freer than he ever had. He began to wonder if he shouldn't have done this sooner. 

He had brought with him sufficient funds to live comfortably for several weeks, but that was it. Cal had never had such a small amount of money before, and it was a new experience for him. An experience that he was beginning to enjoy.

Cal checked into a hotel, and decided to go for a walk. He searched around for a clue to where he was. He had bought a ticket to California without bothering to look at what part he was going to. He found a street sign. Santa Monica. Cal smiled. He liked the sound of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The beach was deserted. Cal walked slowly along its edge, taking in the quiet. He sighed. This was nice, but it would be better if he wasn't alone. 

The sunset was beautiful; fiery and golden it held his complete attention. Cal had never watched a sunset before. He wondered why he hadn't. It was an amazing sight. He didn't notice when his solitude was invaded.

A woman walked onto the beach; She walked slowly, as if savoring the dusk. Cal continued his walk. If he had noticed, he wouldn't have known what to do. As it was, he did the best thing: he kept going.

He was completely lost in thought. Until the scream. It was a piercing shriek, filled with terror. Cal turned toward the dock he had passed. The scream had come from there.

He ran to it, hoping it was merely a prank. It wasn't. Someone was thrashing wildly in the water. Apparently, they had fallen off somehow. Without thinking, Cal dived into the ocean. 

The water was cool, but not unpleasantly so. He grabbed the thrashing arms, and pulled the drowning victim to the surface. Cal froze. Her face was so similar to Rose's, but it couldn't be. What were the chances of her being in the same place as he?

Cal didn't know. He did however know that they were high. Too high to be logical. He swam back to shore, holding Rose tightly in his arms. 

He sat in the sand, her head propped against his arm. Cal could see that she wasn't conscious, but had no idea of how to go about remedying that. He was spared the task. Rose began to cough up water. She opened her eyes slowly. 

Cal wondered what she would do when she realized who was holding her. He didn't have long to wait. Her eyes focused on him, and she opened her mouth to speak. She was silenced by a voice calling her name. Jack. "Rose!" he called, his voice filled with panic.

Cal swiftly stood, picking Rose up. Neither spoke. He had reached Jack within a moment. Jack stared in shock as Cal deposited Rose in his arms. "I'll explain it later," he said. "She is what needs attention." Jack nodded dumbly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Shock and Hugs

****

Truth, But No Logic-6

~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own these people!!

~~~~~~~~

Rose moaned softly as she woke. Her sleep had been a deep one; after Cal had handed her to Jack the blackness had swallowed her. She could hear voices: Jack's and Cal's. Rose couldn't understand how or for that matter _why_ he was there. The voices were loud enough for her to make out what they were saying. It was an argument about something. Rose couldn't help but feel guilty when she realized it was about her.

"I'll wait until she wakes up. All I want is to see her," Cal said. His voice was insistent, but his eyes were pleading. Jack wasn't sure which to believe. "If she wants to see you," he said. "And if you explain how you ended up holding her on the beach." "I will if I can see her." 

Rose quietly made her way into the kitchen. They were standing in the middle of the it. Jack's back was to her, but Cal's wasn't. Even so, neither noticed her presence. She touched Jack's arm lightly. "Jack," she said softly. Jack quickly turned to face her. "Rose," he said taking her hand, "Are you ok?" 

"Of course I am." She smiled beautifully. Blinded by relief, Jack momentarily forgot about Cal, but Rose didn't. He was standing awkwardly at the other end of the kitchen. He looked very uncomfortable. Rose strode over to him.

Jack watched in shock as she hugged him. _What in the hell is going on here?_ he wondered. Cal stared at Jack, his eyes mirroring Jack's shock. He couldn't understand why she was hugging him either.

As if she was reading their thoughts, Rose said, "I was drowning and you helped me." That was it? Jack couldn't believe it. Cal had saved Rose from drowning. "Yes, you had to have," Rose said. "There was no one else there." 

Jack looked at Cal who nodded. Rose ended the hug and sat down in one of the chairs at the table. Jack sat beside her with Cal on the other side. Cal sat stiffly; he was unsure of what he should do. Rose was happy because he had helped her, but was that all it was? He knew that a relationship of _that _sort. However, he did hope that a friendship was possible.

Jack, on the other hand looked ready to skewer him with a toasting fork. Cal wondered uneasily, if he might just do that. Well, there was one consolation and that was that he was safe for awhile. Jack wouldn't skewer him with Rose in the room, that he was certain of.

~~~~~~~

AN: Does anyone else think there is a resmblance between Cal and Darcy from Pride and Prejudice? Just wondering. Review


	7. Musings

****

Truth, But No Logic-7

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I do not own them. There, ::pouts::

Review!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~

It had been perhaps the most trying discussion that humans had ever attempted to have. It was worth it though. 

Jack, had shown a tremendous amount of self-control, or maybe it had been Rose grabbing his hand whenever he showed signs of killing Cal. It had been a discussion filled with emotions. 

Cal, had been scared, but also happy. Jack was mostly confused, and Rose was mixed. They had talked until late in the night; not noticing the hours that passed until Rose's head dropped onto Jack's shoulder. 

"Well, I should go," Cal said awkwardly. It had been easy to speak when had know that Rose was listening, but now it was difficult. His voice refused to cooperate. Jack nodded. "Yeah, you probably should." 

He carefully picked Rose up from her chair. It had been a long day for them all, but even longer for Rose. Jack gazed at her, forgetting Cal. 

Cal watched in fascination as Jack held Rose. He did it with such gentleness, as if terrified of hurting her. He silently slipped out. His going was unnoticed by Jack who only had eyes for Rose.

~~~~~~~~~~

Cal wandered around Santa Monica before finally going back to his hotel. His mind was filled with thoughts. Most of them about Rose, but others about himself. He remembered his childhood, being dominated by his father, and slowly losing that _something_ that is necessary to all people.

Cal had no idea what it was, but he knew that Rose had given it back to him. Her unquestioned forgiveness of all that he had done had given it back to him. 

Jack on the other hand, had seemed to imply that the first chance he got he would skewer him with a toasting fork. Cal shuddered. The idea of being skewered was not something he was open to.

It didn't really matter anyway, as Jack was not the type to do something like that unless pushed over the edge. Cal had intentions of doing that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack held Rose tightly in his arms. She slept peacefully, smiling occasionally and snuggled closer to Jack. He touched her cheek softly. Rose sighed and her eyes slowly opened. "I didn't mean to wake you," Jack whispered. "I know. It wasn't you." 

"Then what was it?" "I dunno….I just woke up." Jack nodded knowingly. "I see, and does this happen often?" His voice took on a mock high society tone. "Do you often wake up for no real reason?" 

Rose laughed. "Jack, you are insane." Jack became serious. "I am, am I?" "Yes, and that's part of why I love you." "Part of? What's the other part?"

"Well," Rose wrinkled her nose, "I can't really say." "Oh, and why not?" She cupped Jack's chin in her hands. "Because _why _I love you doesn't matter. What matters is _that_ I love you." Jack smiled. "I love you too." "Good."

"Rose, how do you feel about Cal?" "I'm really not sure. It's all so confusing." "I understand." Jack kissed her hair lightly. "We can sort it out in the morning." Rose grinned. "Good. I have other plans for tonight."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Quality Time

****

Truth, But No Logic-8

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own this. 

AN: This hasn't been updated in AGES, but I was browsing around on ff.net and found out that there is at least one person who likes this, so I'll keep it going. Review

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Two Weeks Later

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It had been a long day, and he was glad it was over. The last few weeks had been strange, and all he really wanted was some time with Rose.

He hadn't gotten to be with her as much as he would've liked in the last weeks, thanks in large part to Cal. Sure, he _said _he was happy for them and wouldn't do anything to change that, but Jack just couldn't seem to trust him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose carefully straightened the picture and stepped back to admire it. It was a photo of her and Jack, taken the day they had rode horses on the beach.

Smiling happily, she walked into the kitchen. Glancing at the clock, she realized how late it was. "Jack will be here soon," she said aloud. The thought filled her with joy.

She knew Jack wanted to spend more time alone with her, she felt the same way, but still Cal was just so pitiful, and she wanted him to have some of the happiness she and Jack had…………..

"Rose?" Jack called. He stepped into the kitchen Rose stood at the window, lost in her thoughts. 

"Whatcha doin?" he asked, moving closer. Rose turned to face him. "Just thinking." She kissed him lightly. "How was your day?" "It would've been better if you had been there."

Rose grinned. "Oh, really now?" Her voice took on a playful tone. 

"Of course, Rose. How can you think it wouldn't be?" Jack gently slid his thumb down her cheek. Rose shivered slightly, moving closer to Jack. 

"You shouldn't do that. You don't know what that does to me," she whispered. Jack kissed her gently. "You don't know what you do to me." She returned the kiss. 

Jack pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. ::AN I forgot the rating for this story, so I won't let it reach anything above PG-13:: "I love you Rose." "I love you too." Rose paused. 

She gazed into his eyes. "The stars, Jack,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Ok, that was short, but all my chaps have been short today. More 2 come.


	9. An Understanding

****

An Understanding

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!

Review

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack smiled happily, holding Rose tighter. Since that night a week ago, it seemed they had spent ever moment together. Jack couldn't have been happier.

Rose, _was _happy with Jack; there was no denying that. She was however, worried.

She had saw the way Jack reacted whenever Cal was mentioned. He was usually so positive and happy, but if Cal was in the conversation at all, he became silent and withdrawn………….

Rose was unsure of how to change that, how to let Jack know that she loved him no matter what happened.

Over the past few weeks, she _had_ come to care about Cal, but she didn't love him, well not the way she loved Jack. She doubted if she could ever love anyone the way she loved him.

"What're you thinking about?" Jack's voice broke through her thoughts. Rose turned to face him. "Us." Jack grinned. "And Cal." "Rose," Jack's mouth refused to cooperate. "If you _want_ to be with Cal, I won't stop you."

Rose's mouth flew open. "Jack Dawson!" she screeched. "How could you, ever_, ever, _think such!! After all we've been through together, you think I want Cal!" 

Jack sighed. "Rose, honey, I'm sorry, ok? I wasn't sure if you really wanted to be with me, or…….." He didn't finish.

"Jack, I love you; I'll _always _love you. I was just trying to show Cal some of the happiness that we have."

Jack's eyes lit up. "I love you too, Rose. More than anything. I shouldn't have said that." He hugged her tightly. "You're my Rose and I need you." 

Rose buried her face in his chest. "And you're my Artist."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cal took one last look in the mirror, checking for any flaws. Satisfied with his appearance, he headed out the door. 

Strolling down the street, he hummed a tune. Cal wasn't sure what it was, but he had heard it sang before. That he was sure of.

A moment later, he reached his destination. 

Jack and Rose no longer occupied the bungalow that he had first found them in. Since getting a job doing illustrations for the local paper, Jack had managed to secure a house. 

It was a neat two-story affair. Nice, but not first class material.

Stepping through the gate, Cal silently prayed that the night would go well. It was his birthday, and Rose had invited him to dinner. He wondered how Jack had reacted when she told him.

Cal lightly knocked on the door. It was immediately opened by none other than Jack himself.

Both regarded the other. Cal began the talk. "I know you and I don't exactly have the best of relationships, well more like the best of pasts, but-"

Jack cut off. "Look, I'm willing to forget all that if you are." Cal stared at him in amazement. Jack was a little amazed himself; he couldn't believe he had said that to Cal of all people.

"Of course I am." "Good. But if you ever hurt Rose in any way, I'll kill you."

Cal wondered if he was serious. Upon seeing the look in his eyes, he decided he was. "Oh, I'm very serious." Cal started. It was if Jack could read his thoughts.

"I never joke when it comes to Rose." "I can see that. It's obvious you love her a lot." Jack smiled. "I do." "I do too." Jack looked at Cal. "I know you do, it's not hard to love Rose."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	10. Surprise

****

Truth But No Logic-10

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cal didn't know what to do. He hadn't expected this. Things were just getting to be okay between himself and Jack-they weren't glaring murderously at each other and the silences when they were alone were awkward-but still, it was better than it had been.

Now this. Cal didn't think it would really affect him all that much; it was more Rose he was thinking of. The main concern in his mind was how this would affect her and Jack.

__

He wasn't thrilled about it, but what could he do? He had never in expected _Ruth_ to come to California. He wasn't even sure why she had. She had sent him a letter when she left Philadelphia, saying she was coming to Santa Monica.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack clenched his jaw in frustration. His drawing didn't want to go the way he wanted and he was not happy about it. Lately it seemed as if everything was going wrong. 

Sighing heavily, he laid his drawing aside. He'd continue it later, maybe then it would work out. "Jack?" Jack jerked his head around to find the person who had said his name.

He found himself staring at Cal. He swore inwardly. "What do you want?" "To talk to you." Cal's voice was condescendingly patient. "I know that. About what?" 

"Something important." Jack was becoming impatient. "Can't you just tell me?" "Yes, but not now." "Whatever. When?" "Later." 


	11. Ruth and Rose

****

Ruth and Rose

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, I do own some stuff….like my Evanescence pics…….and my er….that's it.

Review

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack's mind was reeling. _Ruth DeWitt Bukator ::_:::_ was in Santa Monica! _He had no idea how to react to this news. Why was she here, was the foremost thought in his mind, but also _What would happen between Rose and himself?_

He shook his head. All he wanted was to be with Rose, he didn't care if her mother was involved or not. 

It was just all beginning to seem like some scheme of Cal's to get Rose back. A highly complicated scheme, but a scheme nonetheless. No, he told himself. That was stupid. 

No one would stoop that low……would they?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose looked up from her book as the knocking on became more insistent. "Who is that?" she asked herself aloud. She stretched and quickly answered the door.

Rose stepped back sharply. She could not be seeing what she thought she was seeing. Her mother was not on her doorstep,

"Rose?" Yes, that was her alright. Rose's head began to spin. How had she found them?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	12. A Conversation

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, some stuff but nothing here. Like my tATu bookmark…….…..

Thanks to all the readers who have waited so patiently for this chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later.

"Rose, Cal is here as well." "I know Mother." Ruth was taken aback. "You knew, and you didn't…..didn't…."

Ruth was in shock. She couldn't understand why Rose would not go back to Cal if she had the chance. 

"Mother?" Ruth came back to reality. "Yes?" "You were staring off into space."

"Oh, was I? I'm sorry." "That's ok. What were you going to say?" "Rose, why did you leave Cal? I can't understand why you would give up the wonderful life he could have given you for…" Ruth left the sentence dangling.

"For Jack? Because I love him." Ruth sighed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is so short, because I'm going to try and update all of my stories today, and hopefully get another tomorrow.


	13. Something

****

Something

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sorry about my laziness on the update front. R/R

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Love has nothing to do with a marriage." Ruth's voice was hard. Rose shook her head. "It has everything to do with it. Without it, you have nothing."

Ruth snorted. "Oh, don't be like that," Rose said happily. "I'm married to Jack and there's nothing anyone can do about it." 

But Ruth's mind was spinning. There _had _to be something she could do……………………….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack was quiet as he entered the house. He wasn't sure if Ruth was still there, and didn't really want her to corner him alone. He sighed in relief when he saw Rose alone in the kitchen. All was safe….For now at least.


	14. Will She Ever Go Away?

****

Will She Ever Go Away?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: Nothing is owned. Thanks, to Lithruin for the great reviews. You're the only person who bothered to answer that Pride and Prejudice question.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a month since Ruth had shown up. She wouldn't hear of staying with Jack and Rose, but that didn't matter because she never seemed to leave.

It was horrible, she never said a kind word the entire time she was there. Rose wondered if she was ever going to be rid of her mother. Jack began spending a lot more time with Cal. 

Ruth had spent much time trying to find a way to cause trouble between Jack and Rose, but so far, nothing had presented itself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

More to come.


End file.
